Big Golem
:For Minecraft's Iron Golems, see the Official Minecraft Wiki. For the smaller and weaker variant, see Mini Golem. A Big Golem is a hostile mob that has the ability to form itself with blocks. Spawning Big Golems naturally spawn in the Overworld on top of solid blocks with a light level of 7 or less. Drops When a Big Golem is killed, it drops all of the blocks that were part of its body (including the valuable ore cube). They will not drop their blocks if the mobGriefing gamerule command is set to false or if killed with a Bow. Behavior A Big Golem will only begin to form its body and put on its shield if the player is within a 16 block radius, and will remain passive if the player remains far away. When a Big Golem notices the player, it will start to gather blocks in the nearby environment. And as a Big Golem suffers damage, it becomes more dangerous. A hint of the danger level of the Big Golem is the aura surrounding it, which is the same color as its ore cube. Big Golems can throw blocks at the player from a distance, so a weapon with a knockback enchantment isn't recommended. When a Big Golem forms its body, they will take any solid blocks from the surrounding landscape, which can result in the destruction a player's home or other buildings. Big Golems have a powerful melee attack; they also have a ranged attack, where the Big Golem throws one of the blocks of its arms. When passive, their core is blue with an aura surrounding the rest of its body. It will turn yellow when the player approaches it and it begins forming its body. The aura will turn orange when the Big Golem has sustained considerable damage, and will become Red when the formation of its armor is complete. In the yellow and orange stages, it will pick blocks out of its surroundings. When a Big Golem is attacked, there is a chance to destroy one of its blocks. The chance of destroying a block depends on the difficulty. If the core of the Golem is exposed, it will suffer damage. Strategy A Big Golem initially consists of only three blocks: the head, the core (which will be spinning); and an ore block, which can either be a block of Iron, Gold, Emerald or Diamond. They can only be harmed with a melee weapon in the red stage, and sometimes when attacking and being attacked, they will go back to one of the previous stages to recover its armor. Red is also seen in a Big Golem about to explode. No matter how much damage the player's weapon deals, A Big Golem's damage cap is almost always at 5 HP. He/she should consider finding cover at this point, such as trying to dig a hole or hiding behind a big structure. Big Golems will move around slowly whilst battling so if the player chops down its legs, the Big Golem wouldn't be able to move anymore, and then he/she can kill them much more easily. If the player destroys all of its blocks, the core will be exposed. Due to its ability to heal, it is helpful to be under a regeneration effect. Retreating to heal will also give the Big Golem a chance to regenerate. It is also extremely unwise to fight a Big Golem in the vicinity of buildings or a village, as a Big Golem will absorb blocks from them, destroying the buildings. They will also take blocks from the ground, littering it with holes. In Superflat worlds, they will leave holes from where the Bedrock would be. This can allow the player to enter the void in Survival mode. Big Golems will constantly try to acquire replacement blocks. Every time a block is acquired, the Big Golem is healed (the amount of the healing also depends on the difficulty level). Trivia * Big Golems can absorb Bedrock into their body, which will leave a hole into the Void, although the Bedrock may not always appear. * When a Big Golem is collecting blocks to form its body, the blocks might damage other mobs around it and make them attack the Big Golem. If two Big Golems are forming near each other, their blocks will not damage each other. * Big Golems are considered to be the strongest and most challenging mob in the mod. * Big Golems may drop blocks which can only be obtained with a Silk Touch enchantment such as Ice, Glass, Mycelium, etc. if they had them in their body when killed. * Though being near a Big Golem in creative mode will not trigger its aggressive state like it does in survival mode, they will still become aggressive towards a player in creative if attacked. * Easy kills can result from shooting at it with a Bow and arrow, but they will not drop their ore blocks if killed in this way. * Shooting a Big Golem (that has not yet gained any blocks) with a Bow enables the player to kill it without it fighting back. However, the player will however not receive any blocks from killing it this way. * If the player lowers the Big Golem's health too fast, it will just die like a regular mob, without it even starting to glow red. This will, however, result in not getting the special block. Gallery 2015-10-11 16.33.23.png|A fully formed Big Golem attacking the player. 2015-10-23_14.31.59.png|A fully formed Big Golem. Golem.jpg|A fully formed Big Golem that formed its body with Ice, Dirt, Sand and Wood blocks. Golem 2.jpg|A Big Golem that hasn't yet formed its body. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Entity